A fight for his affection
by xBlitzAceTidusx
Summary: Tidus is the new kid at school. Yuna and Rikku are two of the most popular girls at school, both wanting Tidus’ attention. In the end, who will get tidus? And who will end up in heartbreak.


**A fight for his affection.**

**Summary: **Tidus is the new kid at school. Yuna and Rikku are two of the most popular girls at school, both wanting Tidus' attention. In the end, who will get tidus? And who will end up in heartbreak.

**A/N:** Uh, yeah. Kinda popped into my head after having a conversation/roleplay with a friend.. XD;; and uh, yeah, obviously a highschool fic XD I don't wanna give out any of the paring cause it will kinda give away the story.. XD

**Disclaimer: **I -obviously- don't own Final Fantasy X/X-2 or any of the characters.. _(oh how I wish I owned Tidus... XD)  
_anyways, enjoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Tidus POV_

Zanarkand, the city that never sleeps. A very big and beautiful city too, I may add. A lot of people, roaming around without a care, waiting for the next blitzball game to start, fighting over what team will win. God, how I'm gonna miss this place.

Yeah, my name is Tidus, and I'm 17 years old, currently irritated about moving. Leaving behind everything, my friends and my blitz team, the Zanarkand Abes. I finish my packing and throw the suitcase on my bed.

" I don't know where I'm going to, but, they better have a decent blitz team.." I say to no one in general.

I head down from my room, and grab my jacket and head towards the door.

" I'll be back later, dad" I tell to him, he just lets out a grunt as I head out the door. Mind as well take another stroll around Zanarkand before I leave, right?

First place I head to is my highschool, Zanarkand High. Man, I loved this place, well. I did after I met my friends. Before that this place was hell on earth. Most people walk around like they own the damn place, and that really pissed me off. I walked around school grounds and stat on a random bench. I know I'm probably acting like a depressed teen, but you'd be pretty down too if you had to move to some stupid place, away from everything.

" Are... you really leaving, dude?" I hear a voice say. I look up and see a guy with eye patch over his eye and spiky blonde hair. It's my best friend, Gippal. I never really asked him why he wears the eye patch, I just assumed he was stupid and poked it out with a stick or something when he was younger. Gippal really strikes me as the kind of kid that would do that.

" Yeah" I say, standing up.

" Damn.." he says. " Our blitz team is gonna suck without you here" he laughs.

" Yeah" I reply with a smile. But that smile soon fades into a frown.

" You gonna come and hang around with your friends, you know. Before you go off and leave us?" Gippal asks, nudging me with is elbow.

" Yeah.." I say, staring off into space.

" Dude, snap out of it!" Gippal says. " I mean, yeah it sucks your leaving and stuff, but come and have fun with us. Come and let loose" he says, nudging me with his elbow again.

" Maybe, for a bit. Jecht wants to get out of here.." I say. I don't know why Jecht; of all people would want to leave Zanarkand. I mean, he's one of the most well known people around here. 'Jecht, famous blitz player for the Zanarkand Abes!'

" I still don't understand why Jecht wants to leave Zanarkand.." Gippal says as we both head off to his place. I looks at him for a second, it was like he was reading my mind or something.

" Yeah, I know. Maybe he's tired of the fame.." I sinker. Jecht? Tired of the fame, there's a better chance of a monkey flying out of my butt. I mean, that mans ego is so big, you practically need half of Zanarkand to fill it.

" I wouldn't count on that one." Gippal says with a slight laugh. Yeah, gippal should know. He knows my old man pretty well. When he was hitting the booze really bad a few years back, Gippal was always there for me. Fuck, now I sound like some chick.

We finally reach Gippal's house, it's pretty big house but when you step in there it's pretty quite unless he has some sort of party going on...which is most of the time. He lives here alone, his parents moved away little while ago, to Luca, I think. But, Gippal didn't want to leave so, they left him here. Not like they completely abandoned him or anything, they still keep in contact and they send him money every now and then.

Sometimes makes me wish Jecht would just leave me here.

"So.. When's everyone getting here?" I ask, breaking the bit of silence.

" I dunno. Paine and Baralai should be here soon" Gippal shrugged and went and sat down. Before I could follow, two silver haired people came in.

" Hey.." they both said. It was Paine and Baralai. Man, sometimes I think they _know_ when someone says their names. Paine is a tomboy kinda girl. She's pretty damn tough too. She could walk into any fight and come out victorious. Hell, she could kill you with a glare.. She hates being referred to as a 'girly girl' and will probably kick your ass if you call her that. Her and Baralai become a couple, not too long ago. They do look good together, I have to admit that much.

And Baralai, what can I say about him? He's just... Baralai. He's a pretty decent guy once you get to know him. One of the main reasons he and Paine make a good couple is the fact Lai' is pretty quite and secretive himself. He doesn't talk much about his personal life to anyone, and I guess it's not any of our business. But, he's still a pretty cool guy.

" I hear you're leaving.." Paine said. " it's spreading across Zanarkand like a fire."

" Famous Blitz player Jecht, former star player of the Zanarkand abes and son, Tidus, current star of Zanarkand abes leaving Zanarkand. Never thought I see the day" Baralai jokes.

" Yeah, I know. It's pretty gay." I say, shrugging.

" So, what are we gonna do? Just sit around here all day?" Paine asks, looking around.

" That was the plan" Gippal says, shrugging.

After we deice to just stay at Gippal's house and screw around for the day, we go into the living room and watch a few movies. None of us really complain, I didn't want to roam around Zanarkand all day, and by the looks of it, neither did anyone else. Besides, not like watching movies and screwing around is a bad thing, this...is normal for us.

By the time the third movie ends, it's about 9pm. I let out a sigh and stand up.

" I better get going.." I say. " Jecht's probably wondering where I am.." though, if the man had half a brain, he knew I was here with these people.

" Do you have any idea where your moving to?" Paine asks, I just shake my head. I really didn't know where I was going, Jecht probably told me a few times, but I never listened. Obviously.

" Nice." Baralai says.

" Well, when you get there, call tell us where the hell you are. Don't wanna be searching all around Spira for a knuckle head like you" Gippal says, putting me in a headlock. I gonna miss moments like this

" Hey, stop that!" I say, breaking free from him. I put my hands behind my head and slightly frown. " You know.. I'm gonna miss you all..." I say.

Gippal laughs. " Damn, going all emotional are we?". We all chuckle at Gippal.

" Really though.." I say, looking away.

Paine stands up and gives me a friendly hug. This I was not expecting. I mean, it's _Paine_; the tough one. I smile and return the hug. She lets go, as do I, and goes back beside Baralai.

" if any of you tell anyone about that, I'll kill you.." she says, looking at us all. That's the Paine we know and have grown to love.

I smile at them all and turn away and head for the door. I thank for one thing; I'm not leaving behind a girlfriend, just a bunch of really good friends. I open the door and look back at the three of them, walking behind me with a few frowns upon their faces. I walk out the door and head down the driveway, they are still watching me as I walk away.

" You know... School is gonna suck without that kid screwing something up, or to have him be a idiot and make all the classes amusing. " Gippal says.

" Yeah.." both Paine and Baralai say. Gippal shakes his head and walks back inside the house, as do Paine and Baralai.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I finally reach my house about a half hour later. The lights are still on, so Jecht hasn't gone off and left me, but really, part of me wished he did. I walk In and see him still sitting on the couch, thank Yevon he doesn't have a beer bottle in his hand.

" Your back" he says, not taking his eyes off the tv.

" Yeah" I reply in a almost whisper, I don't even know if he heard me, and frankly I don't care.

" What are you gonna do? Cry?" he says, mocking me. God, I hated when he did that. It just made me want to punch him in the face, but I've always suppressed my anger.

" No." I reply. " When are we leaving?"

" Tomorrow" he says. " So be ready.". I just nod and start to head up to my room ro stuff last minute things in a suitcase.

" Uh.. Hey, dad?"

" yeah?"

" Where...where are we moving?" I ask, stupidly.

" Luca." he replies. " I heard they have a pretty good blitz team there too.". Yeah, whatever. Better than the abes, I think not. I just nod and head to my room, I was gonna call Gippal to tell them where I would be, but I had to get this packing done, I've put it off long enough.

When I get to my room, it's almost bare, nothing but a few posters on the wall, a few video games and a DVD's laying around in the corner and the rest of the room piled with my suitcases. Great.

I take down the posters, and pick up the stuff off the floor and shove them in my suitcase. I throw the one on my bed and toss in on the floor and lay down. Something catches my eye. I get up and go to the corner of my room and pick up my necklace. It has the Zanarkand abes symbol on it, I smile.

" There's no way I'm leaving without this" I say, putting it on. I got back over and lay in my bed.

" Tomorrow.. It begins.." I say, I close my eyes and get some sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, so what do you think of that?  
Good? Bad?  
Be nice and review


End file.
